Mystery of Music
by Cenonn
Summary: No matter how she tried, there was a flaw in her music that made Yukina restless. And with a broken laptop, she couldn't perfect or even create the music she was passionate about. However, a certain person moved to her house and was also a talented musician. Will he be able to help her music? (I don't own the cover image; credits to whoever made it!)
1. Chapter 1

Yukina Minato, the Lone-Wolf Songstress, was troubled. The problem was in her mind for a long time and it resurfaced again after watching Poppin' Party's performance. The said band had a "special something" in them that Yukina couldn't describe. Despite their clear lack of skills, their music was wonderful. Like there was an invisible force that made their songs amazing. Was it because their leader had her hair styled like cat ears? Surely that wasn't the answer.

The silver-haired girl just continued listening to the band's performance without noticing that she already had a small smile on her face. Roselia's music was already amazing but for Yukina, it was far from perfect. No matter how hard they practiced, they couldn't do the best concert. In her mind, Poppin Party had a chance of making the best concert ever since she saw their potential but she wanted to do it before they could. That was why she wanted to know how their music works. What makes their imperfections sound perfect.

"Oi. Yukina. Hello?", a voice called out.

Yukina looked at her side and saw Lisa, her childhood friend.

"What?", she asked.

"I've been wondering… do you want to go to an accessory shop after this?", Lisa asked.

"No. I'll go home and practice", Yukina answered without hesitation.

Lisa let out a small and dejected laugh.

"Music huh? That's right. We're aiming for Future World Fest. That's why we need to step up our game", Lisa said.

The sounds of various instruments in the live house stopped and the audience cheered.

"Everyone! Thanks for coming!", Kasumi, the leader of Poppin' Party, thanked.

Yukina immediately left and Lisa followed her. They silently walked out of the live house and the silence continued until they saw a cat.

"A cat huh? Reminds me of Kasumi's hair. I'm surprised that you can keep a straight face in front of her", Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?", Yukina asked.

Lisa giggled at her friend's denial.

"You've been observing PoPiPa's concerts lately. Are you becoming a fan?", Lisa asked.

"Their music…"

Lisa paused and waited for her friend to continue.

"I've always thought that we were fine if we continue our pace. But when I saw them, I saw something in them that wasn't there in us. If we can have that too, the Future World Fest will not be a distant dream", Yukina explained.

"That's why you've been observing them that much"

Yukina nodded.

"But after all this time, I still don't have any clue. What makes the different from us? Our practice sessions are stricter than them and we strive for perfection in all fields. We polish our skills at every opportunity. How are we so different from them?", Yukina asked.

Lisa put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yukina… Don't overthink about it. Sure you want our band to be perfect but Roselia is Roselia while PoPiPa is PoPiPa. We don't have to copy them", Lisa said.

"We're not copying them. We're learning on how to improve from them"

They arrived at their homes which were next to each other.

"Bye Yukina. See you at tomorrow's practice", Lisa waved goodbye.

"Bye"

Yukina entered her house and immediately heard someone singing. It was a male's voice but it wasn't her father's.

(Donna Toki mo Zutto)

(by: µ's)

_ Tama ni wa yukkuri kimi no peesu de_

_Yaritai koto tachi mitsumete goran_

_Sono ato ganbare! Zenryoku de ne~~_

_Kibun ga harete oozara e maiagaru yo_

_Donna toki date kimi o mitsumeteru_

Yukina's dad and a boy were in the living room. The boy had blue hair and amber eyes. He was holding a blue electric guitar and on his right hand was a white guitar pick.

"You've certainly improved. How long ago was it since we last met?", Yukina's dad asked.

"Around 10 years ago", the boy answered.

"I see. I can't believe that I'm that old", Yukina's dad said.

That statement made the boy smile.

"Dad. Who's that?", Yukina asked.

"Oh. Welcome home", her dad welcomed her.

"So is this her?", the boy asked.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Yukina", he introduced.

###

**A few hours earlier…**

Ryoma Takada arrived at the city after being cooped up in the train for hours. He left his home town so that he could get quality education in the city. His father had a friend who was willing to let him stay. It was a relief for Ryoma since he didn't wasn't to be a burden to his parents.

When he got out of the station, he immediately felt the vibes of the city. There were many people talking to their phones as they walked, the cars were honking their horns, and students were walking to their homes.

"Ahhh. The city… The buildings sure are big", he said to himself.

He then saw a big screen. It showed girls in cute outfits and were holding instruments.

_What?_, Ryoma asked in his head.

(Shuwarin Dreamin)

(by: Pastel*Palettes)

_Shuwa shuwa hajiketa kimochi no namae oshiete yo kimi wa shitteru?_

_Shuwa shuwa!_

_Dori dori~min yeah!_

The music continued as Ryoma watched. The pink-haired girl sang as her bandmates played their instruments.

"Hmmmm… Not that bad but not that good either… Guitars are good and so are the drums. The bass and the keyboard are passable… but the vocals… hmmm…. It's good but needs more improvement", he muttered.

The music finished with a close-up on the pink-haired girl's wink.

"And that's a show from Pastel*Palettes! With shows like this, it truly is the rise of the era of girl bands", a reporter said.

_Girl bands?_ _Do they really have to differentiate it from normal bands? I mean… Boy bands, girl bands, and mix-of-boy-and-girl bands are the same since they all make_ music, he thought.

He didn't try to think it further and dragged his luggage. Ryoma walked towards his destination and when he arrived, he didn't expect the house he would live in would be big.

Feeling intimidated, he hesitantly pressed the doorbell on the side of the house's gates. The door opened and a black-haired man walked out.

"Ah… Ryoma... You've arrived", the man said.

"Hey there Uncle", Ryoma greeted.

The man was Yukina's dad. He used to be a musician until a certain incident happened. Ryoma haven't heard the full story from his father but he knew enough that Yukina's dad quit music.

"Come in", he urged and Ryoma entered.

"Pardon the intrusion", Ryoma muttered.

They both went to the living room and Ryoma was told to place his luggage at the corner for a while. Yukina's dad saw the guitar case Ryoma which was part of the boy's luggage.

"Am I right in thinking that guitar is that one?", Yukina's dad asked.

"Yes", Ryoma took out a blue guitar from the case.

The black-haired man let out a sad smile as he remembered what he used to be.

"To think that you kept it after all this years", he said.

"Yes. After all, you're the one who showed me that music is wonderful", Ryoma replied an strummed a chord.

"My daughter is now a singer. Maybe you could get along"

"I sure hope so"

Silence ruled over them. Ryoma came to the city for 2 reasons. One was to go to school and the other was to help Yukina's dad. The truth was, Ryoma's father was a fan of the band which Yukina's dad was part of.

Ryoma began strumming his guitar.

(Donna Toki mo Zutto)

(by: µ's)

_Ureshii kara kimi ni ai ni ikou  
Sabishii kara kimi ni ai ni ikou~~_

_Sonna kimochi ni narunda  
Susumu toki nayamu toki  
Tsunagatte irunda ne zutto_

_Honki no~ yume de~  
Asu o~ tsukamu~  
Kitto dekiru yo kimi nara_

_Tama ni wa yukkuri kimi no peesu de  
Yaritai koto tachi mitsumete goran  
Sono ato ganbare! Zenryoku de ne~  
Kibun ga harete oozora e maiagaru yo_

_Donna toki datte kimi o mitsumeteru_

Yukina stood there and listened to Ryoma's singing.

"You've certainly improved. How long ago was it since we last met?", Yukina's dad asked.

"Around 10 years ago", Ryoma answered.

"I see. I can't believe that I'm that old", Yukina's dad said.

That statement made Ryoma smile.

"Dad. Who's that?", Yukina asked.

"Oh. Welcome home", her dad welcomed her.

"So is this her?", Ryoma asked.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Yukina", he introduced.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Yukina, this is Ryoma Takada. He's staying in our house until he finishes high school", Yukina's dad introduced him.

"Hello there. Feel free to call me Ryoma. And don't worry. I'm already a 3rd year so I'll be leaving soon", Ryoma said.

"I welcome your stay, Ryoma", Yukina said and immediately went to her room.

"Now that was cold", Yukina's dad commented.

"It's okay. Girl's aren't my forte anyway"

"Anyway, I'll show you your room"

They went inside the guest room and there was a bed, closet, desk, and window.

"I'll leave your things here, School starts next week and your dad said that I'll watch over you"

"Got it"

Ryoma started arranging his things.

"And Ryoma…", Yukina's dad called out.

"Yep?", he asked.

"Help Yukina",he said and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?", Ryoma asked himself.

**Hey guys. Guess Secrets of your Blood didn't work out and I sort of kind of got hooked into Bang Dream. (Glad that I gave it a chance after the not-so-interesting-in-plot-and-art first season). Now I can't help but be inspired to write a fic about it. Please bear with me before I update You Can Be a Villain... Seriously**


	2. Chapter 2

(Opera of the Wasteland)

(By: Roselia)

_Far away...  
Mune ni takanari wo suikonde  
Ten wo aogi hajimari wo hajimeyou  
Kiba wo muku mono ga machikamaeru meikyū e  
Anata no me osore wo keshisaru wa_

Yukina was lying on her bed with many sweets on her side, It was said that sugar stimulates the brain so she ate sweets whenever she writes lyrics for Roselia's songs. An idea entered her mind and she wrote in on her notebook.

_Nigeru to iu sentaku wa hajime kara nai  
"I am not afraid" ima omoidase inochi wo_

"… Water…", the silver-haired girl muttered.

She got out of her bed and headed to the kitchen where she saw Ryoma who was drinking water too.

"Hey Minato-san", Ryoma greeted.

Yukina only nodded at his greeting which came off as cold to the blue-haired boy. She then took a glass and filled it with water.

"Ah… You came here to drink too? I sort of browsed the internet too much and didn't notice that I was already thirsty", Ryoma said.

"I'm writing lyrics for a song", she replied and then walked away after drinking the water she needed.

"Man… She sure is a tough nut to crack", he muttered when she was gone.

Yukina returned to her room and continued thinking of lyrics. Time went by and nothing entered her mind. She went down to the living room and tried to think there. She promised Roselia that they will have a new song for their next concert. That was why she had to pick up the pace and yet at the same time, make a marvelous song.

She sat down on the sofa and continued thinking. A few lines and words popped up here in there but it didn't fit. After all, she was making the chorus already and that was the important part of the song.

"How about:

_Iku oku ikusen tsumuida kiseki ni  
Densetsu wa koko kara umareta ?"_, a voice behind her asked.

She turned around and Ryoma was leaning over the sofa and was looking at her notebook.

"Don't unnecessarily help me", she said with a cold voice.

"Sorry. You just looked troubled for the past few minutes", he apologized.

"I don't need your help. We will rise to the top with our own music which was written by ourselves. Outsiders like you are not needed"

"Hey hey, chill. I got the message. No helping", he said and backed off.

_Man… she's scary_, Ryoma thought.

Tomorrow came and school was out. Yukina immediately headed to the studio with Lisa. They were the first ones to arrive and so, they decided to talk for a bit.

"Yukina, I heard that there's a boy living in your house", Lisa said.

"Yes. His name is Ryoma Takada. He is the son of my father's friend", Yukina replied.

"Is he cute or is he handsome?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Aren't you self-conscious that a boy who's not related by blood is living with you?"

"No. I treat him as a guest and I only focus on music even if I'm at home"

"That's right. You are always like that"

The door of the studio opened and Rinko and Ako arrived. They were talking about their last night's adventure in the online world when they noticed Lisa and Yukina were already there.

"Yukina-san… Imai-san… Hello", Rinko greeted.

"Hey there Yukina-san and Lisa-nee!", Ako also greeted.

"Hello hello", Lisa greeted back while Yukina just nodded.

"Where's Sayo?", Yukina asked.

"Hikawa-san is finishing up work in the student council", Rinko answered.

"I see", Yukina muttered.

"Hey hey. How is our new song?", Lisa asked.

"It is still a work in progress. The lyrics are being worked on but I already have an idea on the melody", Yukina answered.

"A new song! Will we be playing it in the next concert?", Ako asked.

"Yes. That is why I am working at a faster pace. But I will not let the quality drop", Yukina replied.

The door swung open and Sayo entered.

"Sorry if I'm late. Are we already complete?", Sayo asked.

"Yes", Yukina answered.

With all of them present, they decided to start their practice session.

"What song shall we practice today?", Ako asked.

"I believe we should polish 'LOUDER'", Sayo suggested.

"I agree with Sayo. We need to synchronize more and perfect it", Yukina agreed.

Everyone nodded and took a deep breath.

"Here we go: LOUDER", Yukina announced.

(LOUDER)

(By: Roselia)

_Uragiri wa kurai mama fall down  
Kuzure yuku sekai wa  
Kokoro biki hagashite netsu wo ushinatta  
Imada ni yowasa nijimu on mind  
Mijukusa wo kakaete  
Utau shikaku nante nai to se wo mukete_

_Iroaseta hitomi hi wo tsuketa  
Anata no kotoba_

_Louder...!  
You're my everything  
[You're my everything]  
Kagayaki afure yuku anata no oto wa  
Watashi no oto de try to... tsutaetai no  
I'm movin' on with you  
[movin' on with you]  
Todoketai yo subete  
Anata ga ita kara watashi ga ita'n da yo  
No more need to cry kitto_

The song ended and everyone assessed their performance.

"Lisa. You're a little slow", Yukina told her.

"Sorry", Lisa apologized.

"And Ako, you are too fast. Maintain a rhythm that we can match", she said.

"Roger!", Ako replied.

"Aside from that, we need to polish the song more. I can still hear some discord here and there and we would still try to catch up and match with each other. We must be synchronized", Yukina instructed and everyone else nodded.

"Again", she said.

They sung again and again and before they knew it, their entire practice session was used up in polishing 1 song.

"See you again tomorrow", Ako said goodbye and Rinko bowed.

"Let's do our best again next time", Sayo said and picked up her things.

"Yukina, let's go",, Lisa said and both of them walked out of the studio.

After a while of walking, Lisa broke the silence.

"It isn't like you, you know? Practicing only one song", Lisa said.

Yukina was silent.

"It's about PoPiPa again, isn't it?", she asked.

"I am still trying to understand what makes their music different from us. Why it gives an inexplicable feeling in my chest. I hoped that if we practice one song over and over to the point of perfection, we would attain it", Yukina explained.

"Like I said, we don't have to copy them. Let Roselia be Roselia. We have our own style and we make the audience feel our passion", Lisa told her.

They arrived at their homes and Lisa waved goodbye. Yukina entered her house and was greeted with Ryoma who was wearing an apron and was at the doorway.

"Uhhh… Welcome home?", Ryoma awkwardly greeted.

Yukina almost shut the door but she decided to not be affected by it although she was definitely affected since the sight of a guy in an apron greeting her when she comes back reminded her of a book Lisa made her read when they were young.

"I'm back", she replied.

Ryoma was glad. Normally, people would shut the door and rethink of what they saw when they see a boy in a blue apron at the doorway. He was actually cleaning up the house since Yukina's dad would be arriving late because of his work and it was his way of thanking them. Yukina's mom was working overseas so the house was a bit disorderly like a few candy wrappers here and there and some dust on music labels.

Yukina entered her room and decided to change the direction of her music production. She would put a hold on the lyrics for now and she would start on making the sound. Using a software in her laptop, she would be able to make the sounds of a guitar, keyboard, drums, and other instruments. The software was complicated at first but after practicing, she made music with it.

But it all changed when the laptop turned on and only showed an empty blue screen.

"Huh?" Yukina asked.

She turned it on and off again but the blue screen returned.

"Don't tell me…"

She tried turning it on and off many times, waited for hours for it to boot, and even tried searching on the net for possible solutions. However, all she could find in the net was an advice that said that she should have a professional look at it.

Yukina was troubled. She promised their fans and her bandmates that their new song will debut in their next concert. If she fails to do that, Roselia's name will be tarnished. But how could she create the music she needed? Lyrics would be easy but she had no idea on how to play instruments.

Lisa was not that well-versed in music to create a song from scratch. Ako, Rinko, and Sayo has their own lives and couldn't possibly make a song fit for Roselia. Sayo could probably make a song but she had her hands full with the student council and with her twin sister.

Also, Yukina couldn't hope to ask her father to borrow his laptop. After all, he quit the music industry and so, making music on his laptop would be an insult to his resolve. Plus, she couldn't use it anytime she wanted since her father has work to do. She also couldn't borrow the other members' laptops since those are for their personal use.

She was at a corner. To calm herself, she went down and was walking to the kitchen when she heard someone singing.

(Silent Solitude)

(Original: OXT)

(Composed by Ryoma in this universe)

_It's a deep and silent night  
Nanimo kikoenai towa ni nemure_

_Nageki, ikari, uzu wo maki todoroita sakebi mo  
Yami ni mayoi koe mo naku kiete itta_

_Damashiai mo uragiri sae  
Muimi datta nanimo nokosazu_

_It's a deep and silent night  
Nanimo kikoenai subete ga nemutta  
Soshite sekai wa mata kurikaesu  
Mujihi na yume_

Yukina didn't notice it before but she felt power in his voice. She felt a similar feeling from his song as that of PoPiPa's. Although it wasn't 100% similar, it was there. But it clearly surpassed PoPiPa in terms of skills. He was at the same level at Sayo or maybe even more skilled.

"Hey Minato-san. You need something?", Ryoma asked.

It was rude and shameless to do what she was about to do after what she had done. But she was desperate and he already proved that he was worthy and enough.

The words in her mouth wouldn't go out and her mind was not forming anything. It was as if she didn't want to show any weakness in front of Ryoma. However, if she does do it, she could save Roselia. But the question was: would he still cooperate despite what she had done?

"Ryoma-san…"

"Yep?"

"I need your help"

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Help?", Ryoma asked.

Yukina couldn't believe that she was asking a stranger to help her. And what made it even worse was that she was rude to the said stranger. Now she was expecting help from him. She hoped that he would at least listen to her. After all, Roselia's music was on the line.

But the problem was… how could she tell him her problem? She never asked help from anyone before except from Lisa and her father and that was on rare occasions. Forming proper sentences in her mind was difficult and the words she wanted to say didn't leave her mouth.

Asking for help was simple so why was she having a hard time? The reason was her pride as a musician was big. She was too proud of being a musician to the point that she didn't look around her. Being too focused on perfecting her music along with her comrades made her ignore other things such as being friendly to a person who was living with her under the same roof.

"Ummm… Minato-san?", Ryoma called out.

"My laptop broke", she blurted.

She felt like an idiot. The talented Yukina Minato was having a hard time conversing. Talking to Roselia's members and other people such as Kasumi didn't faze her but somehow, speaking to him proved to be difficult. She was feeling uneasy. Then she wondered why she was uneasy. Yukina was able to hold conversations to her fans although she was a bit aloof. The songstress then pieced things together. All her friends were girls, she was in an all-girl's school, and the only male in her life was her father. In other words, she had no experience dealing with men.

"Umm… I don't think I can help you. I mean… I'm not a technician", Ryoma replied.

"No. That's not it", she said.

She couldn't believe she was nervous and becoming self-conscious. Her lack of contact with men was overwhelming her. To her, music was everything. Therefore, men, appearances, cooking, and other things that a girl her age should be interested were not in her mind.

"Okaay… What is it?", Ryoma asked.

"Music", she answered.

"What about it?"

Yukina couldn't think properly. She then remembered what Lisa told her about men. Yukina didn't know what was "cute" or "handsome" men looked like except for her father who was labeled "handsome" by the other ladies in the neighborhood. She looked at his eyes and then looked away. Her inexperience was getting in her way.

Ryoma started plucking his guitar and Yukina thought that he was getting impatient. A few minutes passed and nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was getting a little bit scared. His first impression of Yukina was that she was scary and if she was asking for help, it must be something serious. The problem was: he couldn't muster the courage to press her for more information. He had to wait.

And there they were, waiting.

Yukina couldn't handle it anymore and left. She was angry at herself for not being able to ask for help. If it was because of her pride, she would be able to understand. However, she wasn't able to ask him because she was inexperienced in communicating.

She crashed to her bed and was thinking of ways to get out of the mess she was in. Yukina got tired of dreaming and she drifted off to dreamland.

###

"Yukina. Where are you going?", Lisa asked.

"I'll be stopping by somewhere. Go to the studio without me", Yukina answered.

Lisa looked at the troubled face of her childhood friend and she stood up.

"Okay. Try not to push yourself too hard", she said and got outside.

Yukina went to the computer shop to have her laptop repaired.

"Hmmmm… You said that your laptop will only show a blue screen right?", the male worker asked.

"Yes"

"There are too many possible causes for this. Is it possible that you leave your laptop here while we analyze it?"

"Yes"

"Alright"

Yukina exited the shop. She successfully talked to a male. But then… it wasn't counted since it was pure business only. The times she talked to men in a non-business matter was near to 0.

She went to the studio and everyone was already there.

"Let's start"

"What should we sing?", Ako asked.

"LOUDER", Yukina answered.

"What? We're doing that again?", Ako complained.

"Udagawa-san. We need to practice and perfect this song. If Yukina says that we need to improve, then we definitely need to improve", Sayo told her.

"But I want to hear the new song", Ako said.

That hit a sore spot for Yukina as she remembered her failed attempt in talking to Ryoma.

"It isn't ready yet. Now let's start"

After their session, they went on their way home. Lisa and Yukina walked together.

"How are things between you and Ryoma-kun?", Lisa asked.

"You know him?", Yukina asked.

"Yes. We met earlier today when he went on a morning jog", Lisa answered.

Yukina was silent for a while.

"We're staying out of each other's way", she said and wondered whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lisa looked a bit disappointed and their road to home was filled with silence.

Yukina arrived at her room when her phone buzzed.

_Good evening. This is Doyobi Electronics. Your laptop is an old model so we are having a difficult time analyzing. Also, we found some damaged parts that may have contributed to the condition of your laptop. We already requested some parts from the main service center but it would take around a month for it to arrive since there are many orders. We hope for your sincere consideration_, the text said.

Yukina couldn't believe it. The concert was nearing and she didn't have anything to make music. No.. She had one hope.

She texted Lisa.

Y: _Lisa. How do you talk to boys? _

L: _OMG. Yukina! Are you finally getting interested in something other than music? Is it Ryoma?_

Y: _I just need him._

L: _You need him badly?_

Y: _Yes_

L: _I didn't think that you would develop so fast_

Y: _Please tell me how to do talk to boys._

L: _Ok. First: Do you have the accessories I bought for you?_

Y: _Yes. But what is the connection with those two?_

L: _Try to look good. Wear those butterfly hairclips I got you. They would look so cute. And try wearing a neat dress._

Y: _What does my appearance have to do with talking to boys?_

L: _Appearance is everything._

Y: _And?_

L: _Talk to him first. Gather up courage. Try talking about the same things you both like_

Y: _Okay. I'll try it out._

L: _Go get him girl! _

Yukina did what Lisa told and she headed down to the living room where she thought Ryoma was. And she found out that he wasn't there.

"Looking for Ryoma? He's at his room", her father said.

Yukina walked upstairs as her father wondered why his daughter looked prettier than usual.

Nervousness ran through her body as she was standing in front of his bedroom's door. She steeled her nerves and knocked.

"Come in", his voice said and she opened the door.

His room was plain-looking with white walls, a simple desk, and a blue bed. She assumed that he liked the color blue.

"What's wrong?", Ryoma asked.

He put down the book he was reading and Yukina felt a little bit ashamed for disturbing him while he was studying.

Ryoma wondered what was going on with Yukina. She came to his room and was well-dressed. Did she need him for something? He thought for a while and the only clues he got was that her laptop was broken and it had something to do with music.

"Anyways. Sit anywhere you like", Ryoma told her.

Yukina sat on his bed. She found it to be comfy.

"What's wrong?", Ryoma asked her.

Yukina practiced for this but somehow, she was still having a hard time. Her pride as a musician and her inexperience was getting in the way again.

Seeing that things wouldn't go anywhere again this time, Ryoma picked up his guitar and started strumming.

(Liar Mask)

(By: Takeki Otsuka)

(Composed by Ryoma in this universe)

_Kuchihateru you ni moyuru tsuki  
Akatsuki ni shizumiyuku_

_Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite  
Shinjiru mono wo yami ni otosu_

_Ito ni karamaru emono no you ni  
Tada hitasura ni sora wo aogu_

_Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao  
Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku_

_Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao  
Yariba no nai ikari, hanate!  
Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara...  
Inoru you ni kiri saite  
Kyou mo akaku someage yo!_

"What was that?", Yukina asked.

"A song I once wrote. I got inspired after reading a book about a soldier in war", Ryoma answered.

Yukina lost her nervousness. The person in front of her wasn't an unknown entity. He was also a musician. That was it. All she had to do was look at him as a musician and she could be as comfortable as she can. After all, musicians, no matter what age or gender, are musicians. They are passionate about music. And Ryoma showed the same flame of a musician in his song and Yukina felt its warmth. She could trust him.

"Could you help me with my music?", she asked.

**I hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"I know this is too much to ask of you and considering how I've treated you since you came here but I need your help. If you don't want to help or if it's too much of a bother for you, it's okay. But it would help Roselia and I would be indebted to you if you ever decide to lend me your skill. Please consider helping me", Yukina said.

"Slow down a bit. I get that you need my help. But how can I help you?"

"Help me make a song"

Ryoma was taken aback by what she said. He remembered that the help of outsiders wasn't needed when she made songs.

"Does this have something to do with your broken laptop?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered.

Yukina explained what happened. She needed her laptop to make the song but it would take a month for it to be repaired.

"I see. What can I do to help you?" Ryoma asked.

"Play your guitar while I sing", Yukina told him.

They entered Yukina's room. Ryoma wasn't surprised with what he saw. There was a shelf filled with books and there was a small cabinet with music albums. Some candy wrappers could be found here and there.

Yukina immediately picked up the wrappers and took them to the trash. For some reason, she was feeling uncomfortable with the fact that Ryoma was in his room and so, she did a quick clean up.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ Yukina thought.

"Maybe we should just do it in the living room", Ryoma said since he noticed Yukina was getting conscious of her room.

"There's no problem doing it here. Let's not waste time and begin", Yukina told him as she sat on the bed and opened her notebook.

Ryoma sat down and prepared his guitar.

"All I have to do is find the appropriate chords to match your lyrics while you sing them. Is that right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. My bandmates and I will find the corresponding bass, drums, and keyboard versions of the chords you made", Yukina answered.

"Okay. Let me hear what you've got so far"

(Opera of the Wasteland)

(By: Roselia)

_Far away..._

_Mune ni takanari wo suikonde_

_Ten wo aogi hajimari wo hajimeyou_

_Kiba wo muku mono ga machikamaeru meikyū e_

_Anata no me osore wo keshisaru wa_

_Nigeru to iu sentaku wa hajime kara nai_

_"I am not afraid" ima omoidase inochi wo_

_Iku oku ikusen tsumuida kiseki ni _

_Densetsu wa koko kara umareta_

She finished singing.

Ryoma couldn't help but clap. Her voice was powerful and captivating. But he felt uncertainty in her singing.

"Are you perhaps doubting yourself?" he blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"W-Wait. I mean… Your voice and song are wonderful! It's just that when you sang, you were like ummm…"

Yukina waited for him to continue. He instantly knew about the slump she was in just from hearing her sing.

"Well. Let's leave it at that!" Ryoma said in a carefree manner.

"Wait! Please tell me!" Yukina grabbed his shoulders.

It took her a second to realize that she was close to him. Her perception of him from a "musician" changed into a "man" and she got flustered.

"S-Sorry!" she stuttered and went back to sitting on the bed.

"It's okay. Anyway, you want to know want I think about your singing that badly?"

Yukina nodded and Ryoma tried to put what he felt into words.

"The way you sang showed that you had a lot of practice. Your emotions could be felt when you sang", he said.

Yukina knew that.

"… But you are doing nothing"

"What do you mean?"

Ryoma thought again.

"It's like… how do you put it… ummm… I can't explain it!" he gave up.

"Please think about it! I really need to know!"

"But like I told you, it's hard!"

Yukina took a deep breath.

"If you find the words for it, can you tell me the reason?" she calmed down.

"O-Okay", Ryoma answered.

"Let's get back to our session. Is there anything…" she trailed off.

Ryoma was wearing earphones and listening to music while strumming. The clear sound of his guitar dominated the room. He would occasionally make sudden shifts in chords in order to find the correct ones. Then he would pause his phone and start it from the beginning.

"So… that's a B, C#, D#m, and F... Hmmm… Wait… I think it's an F#". he muttered and strummed again.

"Definitely an F#", he confirmed.

He continued on strumming as he listened while Yukina watched him. Since she was doing nothing, she couldn't help but stare at him. His fingers gracefully shifted from one chord to another and his plucking made the strings of the guitar resonate a beautiful melody.

_Is he cute or handsome?_ Lisa's question popped in her mind.

She looked at him. His somewhat curly blue hair intrigued her since it was messy in an orderly fashion. The boy's amber eyes looked different from the Ryoma she previously saw. Those amber eyes were serious and showed that the boy was capturing every detail of the song and at the same time, finding a chord that would match it.

"Hey", he called out.

"…Yes?" Yukina noticed that she stared too much and was afraid he would scold her.

"Can you sing again?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course", she answered and began singing.

Her voice was accompanied by his guitar. It was a strange feeling. For some reason, her voice felt different. Every note she makes sounded powerful and beautiful considering that she had high standards. She also felt Ryoma's presence. His guitar was not only supporting her voice and her voice didn't overshadow his sound. Both of their skills combined and formed a song.

When they finished, Yukina could feel her heartbeat. The experience was amazing. Even when she performed with Roselia, she didn't feel that way. What she felt was the feeling she was searching for… or at least it was similar to it.

"Hmmm… I guess it's a bit off", Ryoma said.

"What?" Yukina asked in surprise.

She would've acknowledged that level already.

"Well… I was a bit off here and there and some chords just don't match up. The only reason it worked was because of your beautiful voice", Ryoma reasoned.

Yukina didn't notice his mistakes since she was too caught up in singing and feeling the moment.

"Sorry for asking but… are you in a slump or something?" Ryoma asked.

"What are you saying?"

"All this time, your mind seemed to be drifting among the clouds. But when we started playing, you were shining"

"Shining?"

"Sorry sorry. That's what my friend back in my old town used to well… call awesome things. What I meant was that you were stunning both in looks and sound while you sang. In other words, you were shining!" Ryoma gave her a thumbs-up.

His words sounded sincere so Yukina couldn't help but smile.

"At least I got the gist already. All I need now is to experiment with the chords", he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room? Unless you want me to spend hours here. A normal girl wouldn't want a stranger to stay in her room, right?"

Yukina's now saw him as a "man" instead of a "musician". She became conscious of herself and her plain room.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out! You can count on me", Ryoma assured her.

"I… Thank you", she said.

He waved goodbye and got out of the room.

"How is she?" Yukina's dad, who was waiting in the hallway, asked.

"Her voice… it is like a beautiful katana", Ryoma answered.

"So it's powerful and a piece of art huh?"

"And like any blade, it was beaten over and over again. She must have suffered a lot. And right now, I could tell that she's lost"

Silence ruled between the two of them.

"Well… I gotta get to work and finish her song. Also, I have homework to do and some studying for college. Ahh… This life is hard", Ryoma sighed.

"You're already complaining? When you become an adult, you'll have a lot more to deal with"

Ryoma laughed and went to his room.

In her room, Yukina was lying on her bed. She thought about what she felt.

_A normal girl wouldn't want a stranger to stay in her room_, she remembered what he said.

For some reason, Ryoma no longer felt like a stranger to her. It was like she had a meaningful conversation with him when they were playing together. While she was feeling that indescribable feeling, she also felt something coming from him. It was like he was hearing a sound from him. A distinct sound.

A sound of loneliness.

**Hey everyone! Decided to update this one since I got hooked into their music once more. Also, could you guys help me out and give a name for Yukina's dad? It's kind of awkward calling him "Yukina's dad" all the time.**

**And as always,**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yukina opened her eyes and found out she woke up earlier than usual. The events from last night entered her mind. Although he was in her room for just an hour, she felt a bit anxious on what Ryoma thought about her room.

While it was true that she neglected her girlish side because of her passion for music, Lisa would often call her cute. And on the rare occasions that they would go out together in a mall or shopping center, she would notice that they would receive some stares. Yukina would think that those stares were aimed at Lisa but now that Ryoma was living under the same roof as her, she was slightly curious about how men look at her.

And then she remembered the feeling she experienced when they played the new song. She wanted to feel the strange feeling of having her voice sound more powerful again. Her voice and Ryoma's guitar combined and created a wonderful music.

Yukina went downstairs and heard someone singing.

(Toosenbou)

(By: Mafumafu[?])

_Toosenbou toosenbou  
Sorenara kimi wa toosenbou  
Damasa renai you ni...  
Makiko manai you ni...  
Yasashiku shitara naite shimau yo?  
I tai tai tai tai  
Mune ga i tai tai naa  
I nai nai baa_

Yukina peeked at the living room and saw Ryoma sitting with his guitar.

"Oh. Morning", he greeted.

"Good morning", she greeted back.

"I already finished it. Let's test it later and see if it's okay", he said.

They became silent. Yukina had no idea how to proceed the conversation. The lyrics of Ryoma's song entered her mind. _Toosenbou toosenbou (Keep out, keep out) Sorenara kimi wa toosenbou (From this point on, don't come close) Damasa renai you ni (So I won't be tricked) … Makiko manai you ni... (So that you won't be dragged into this)._

"It's about time for me to make breakfast. Is pancake okay for you?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes", she answered.

He headed into the kitchen.

Yukina experienced the feeling she was searching for when she played with Ryoma. She finally found a lead on what exactly was missing in her music. Ryoma had the answer she was looking for… even though he had no idea what it was exactly.

###

"Ah. Yukina!" Lisa called out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're going to the studio, right? Let's go together"

"Alright"

Lisa started a conversation to Yukina but the silver-haired girl wasn't paying attention.

"Yukina? Is something bothering you?" Lisa asked.

"I wouldn't say it was bothering me but I think I found the person who knows what was missing in our music", she answered.

"Really? That's great news!"

"The problem is that person can't put it into words… Also…"

"Also?"

"I don't know how to deal with him"

Lisa looked confused so Yukina told her everything. From how Ryoma found out about her slump to him being unable to find the right words for what was lacking in their music to her being unable to talk properly to men.

"And not to mention that I am already indebted to him because I asked for his help despite that I was cold to him", Yukina said.

Lisa was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Yukina asked.

The brown-haired girl giggled and finally calmed down.

"It's just that I'm happy that you're finally thinking like a normal girl", Lisa said.

"What are you saying?" Yukina asked.

"I'm just saying that you're not the old Yukina who always prioritized music. You now pay attention to other things"

Lisa thought for a moment.

"You said that you are unable to talk properly to men but you interact with them just fine in shops", Lisa said.

"When it comes to pure business, I could talk to them easily. But maintaining a conversation with them is hard. I realized I have zero knowledge about men", Yukina replied.

"Just talk to them normally. They're not that different from us. You even live with your dad"

"I know that I just have to talk normally but when I face Ryoma, I get… conscious about many things"

What she said caught Lisa's interest.

"Conscious about what?" Lisa asked.

"It's ridiculous but I would often think whether my posture is correct, my clothes are fine, my words aren't weird, my hair is normal, and my expression is not intimidating", Yukina answered.

"I see. Yukina… What kind of relationship with Ryoma do you want?"

"What kind?"

"Yes. If you finally find out, then work towards it. That's my advice for you"

They arrived at CiRCLE.

"Here we are. Let's do our best for today!" Lisa motivated herself.

###

Ryoma was on his way from school. He was listening to Yukina's song and was reviewing the chords he wrote in a notebook.

The smell of bread entered his nose and his stomach growled. His eyes saw a bakeshop and he decided to buy some grub.

"Welcome!" a brown-haired girl greeted him.

"Hello", Ryoma replied and looked around.

There were many kinds of bread available. He saw some brioches, baguettes, buns, melon pans, and even some chocolate cornets. The aroma of every single bread made him unable to choose.

"Hey, what do you recommend?" he asked.

"You're new here, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Yep. The name's Ryoma Takada. Feel free to call me Ryoma"

"I'm Saaya Yamabuki. For starters, why don't you try out the melon pan?"

The door of the bakery opened.

"Saaya! Let's go already!" a girl with weird hair buns charged at Saaya bumping Ryoma.

Ryoma's notebook fell.

"Ah! Sorry!" she apologized and picked up the notebook.

The girl saw the contents and read it.

"Hey Kasumi, that's rude", Saaya chided her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just that I accidentally saw it and I got curious", she waited for Ryoma to scold her.

"It's okay. No harm no foul", he told her and got his notebook back.

"Are you a composer?" she asked.

"Well… You could say that I have a decent amount of skill in music so I can at least compose some songs", he answered.

"That's amazing! Oh yeah! My name is Kasumi Toyama!"

"Mine's Ryoma Takada. You can call me Ryoma"

"Got it, Ryoma! Hey, are you free after this?"

Ryoma thought for a while. He didn't have any homework to do so…

"Depends. Why do you ask?"

His parents would often tell him about the dangers of mingling with strangers especially in the city.

"We're having a live show in CiRCLE. If you want, you can watch us!" Kasumi invited.

"Alright. I'll watch it", he promised.

###

There was one thing that Kasumi forgot to mention to Ryoma. When he entered CiRCLE, the black-haired staff gave him a weird look. And she looked like she was confused when he purchased a ticket.

Ryoma understood why the staff acted that way.

"Hey, Afterglow is performing today!" a girl said.

"I know! That's why I'm here. I'm a huge fan!" another girl replied.

"A nice bonus is that Poppin' Party is also performing", a third girl joined their conversation.

He was inside a live house that had girls as its target audience. Every person except for him was a girl. Ryoma received weird looks from some girls.

_This is embarrassing! They're probably thinking that I am a guy who is so hopeless in girls so he hangs out in areas where he can see them! Aaaah! Sorry, Kasumi! I gotta leave!_

Ryoma felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Stay", a voice told him.

Yukina was standing beside him.

"You wanted to watch, right? You can watch with me", she said.

Four more people walked towards him. One was girl with long teal hair. There was also a purple-haired girl in pigtails and a black-haired girl who walked side by side. Lisa, who he already met, approached him.

"Minato-san, do you know him?" the girl with teal hair asked.

"Yes", Yukina answered.

"Hey there, Ryoma! Fancy meeting you here. I didn't think you would be interested in girl bands much less go into a live house that caters them", Lisa teased.

"Believe me. I didn't think so myself", Ryoma said and the girls looked confused.

He then noticed that the other girls in the live house didn't look at him with hostility.

"Oh. He's friends with Roselia", a girl said.

"He must've been invited here by them", another replied.

"Being friends with Roselia sounds cool", a third one added.

"Let me introduce you, this girl is Sayo Hikawa", Lisa pointed at the teal-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you", she greeted.

"The purple-haired girl is Ako Udagawa and the black-haired girl is Rinko Shirokane"

"H-Hello", Rinko stuttered.

"Our meeting was already foretold in the legends of the dark abyss! With this, the hands of… umm…" Ako trailed off.

"Time marching on endlessly", Rinko added.

"Yes! With this, the hands of time marches on endlessly and we start our journey together!"

Ryoma had no idea what she just said.

"That's her introduction", Lisa giggled.

"Oh…"

Ryoma looked at the five girls. Their voices sounded very different from each other and he wondered how in the world they were able to be compatible with each other's music.

"It's starting", Yukina told them.

Music echoed across the room as the audience cheered. Ryoma listened to all of the performers and all of them were at a decent level. But judging from how unimpressed Yukina looked, he thought that maybe his standards were low.

There was one band that caught his attention. For starters, the crowd exploded into cheers when their name was announced.

"Afterglow, huh? This might be fun", Ryoma muttered.

"They are an impressive group", Yukina praised them.

Since Yukina said that, Ryoma began to look forward to their performance. The band appeared and a girl with black hair which had a red streak grabbed the mic.

"Listen to our song: 'That is How I Roll'!" she said.

(That is How I Roll)

(By: Afterglow)

_Nandemo iu koto kiku_

_Ī ko chan wa iranai_

_Shitagau (shitagau)_

_Hitsuyō nai kara_

_Neko nade koe kechirase_

_Mane nanka shinakute ī_

_Son'na yo no naka sutechatte_

_"Boku" wo ikiru_

_Migattena kotoba wo abite_

_Fuman wo kakaekomi_

_Sugiru hibi ni_

_Ujiuji shitetara_

_Jimen ni haitsuku batte_

_Nani mo miezu ni dame ni naru_

_Why, don't you know?_

_Cry, Cry out!_

_Cry, Cry out!_

_Bukiyō demo_

_Agaite susunde_

_Ichimiri mo muda nante nai_

_Ashiato nokosu kara (sōsa)_

_Cry out!_

_Cry, Cry out!_

_Tonikaku kono saki wo shinjite_

_Boku wa boku (boku de)_

_Kimi wa kimi (kimi de)_

_Ikiyou_

_say! "That is how I roll!"_

Ryoma couldn't help but clap. He heard their solid friendship and trust just from their song. They went through a lot but charged right through their problems together.

"Next is: Poppin' Party!" a staff announced.

Kasumi, Saya, and three other girls got on stage.

"Hey everyone!" Kasumi greeted.

The crowd cheered.

"Alright! Let's play our hearts out!"

(1000-kai Urunda Sora)

(By: Poppin' Party)

_Sugao no jibun misenai yō ni shiteta_

_Seifuku no sode kyutto nigitte waratta_

_"Ohayo" tte kyō mo umaku ieru no kana?_

_Shinkōkyū...! Genkan no doa wo hiraite_

_Itsumo no tsūgakuro e to_

_Nē... sonna hi no yoku hareta kaze no shita de kikoeta nda_

_Listen to song_

_Jibun ga nakushite shimatta nanika no kakera no uta ga_

_Listen to song_

_Modoranai to kimeta tokei no hari ga tokete yuku_

_"Nakama da ne" to te wo toru hito ga iru_

_Dame dayo mada naicha...!_

_Hajimattenai_

_Yappa gomakasenai yo kono omoi_

_Senkai urunda sora datte sa_

_Demo... sore demo noboru asahi no mukou gawa ni_

_Daisuki wo sakebitai yo...!_

###

"Huh? Ryoma? Yukina-senpai?" Kasumi was surprised to see the two of them.

"Rinko-senpai, Ako-san, and Hikawa-senpai too", a girl with long dark-brown hair added.

"Seriously, Minato-san… You guys could already go. I only need to ask one thing from Poppin' Party", Ryoma said.

"I'm curious in what you are going to ask", Yukina told him.

Ryoma sighed. It was just one small question.

"Well, what is it?" a girl with slightly curled-blonde hair asked.

Yukina, Roselia, Kasumi, and PoPiPa waited.

"Kasumi Toyama… No… Poppin' Party… Are you trying to create Star Beat?"

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you trying to create Star Beat?" Ryoma asked.

Yukina had no idea on what was "Star Beat" but if it was something that could help her band, she was willing to hear him out.

"Ah! Sorry about that confusing question. What I'm trying to say is… ermmm… that…" Ryoma struggled to form words.

"You heard it too? The beat of the stars?" Kasumi asked.

Ryoma then had a serious look on his face.

"So you've heard of it", he said.

"Yes! I heard it when I was young! Those sparkling stars gave off a wonderful feeling! Although, I already found it when I got my guitar and formed a band"

"Found it? What if I told you that your Star Beat was utter crap?"

Everyone was surprised by his sudden change in tone.

"Now hold it! I don't know who you are but you can't just say that! It's true that we are not as good as Roselia but we are trying our best!" the girl with pigtails shouted.

"She's right, Ryoma. That's a little too harsh", Lisa added.

Ryoma shook his head.

"Kasumi. The very fact that you heard Star Beat is amazing. But if you're saying that you found it, then I hate to say it but you're wrong", he coldly told her.

She hung her head low and clenched her fist.

"You. What's your name?" he faced the pigtailed girl.

"Arisa Ichigaya", she answered.

"Ichigaya-san, is Kasumi the leader of your band?"

"So what if she is?"

"Then Kasumi, what do you plan on doing with Poppin' Party?" he turned his attention to Kasumi.

"I just want to have fun with everyone. Live our days to the fullest and play our hearts out", she answered.

Ryoma's face turned sour. An unpleasant memory surfaced in his mind.

"Those are nothing but ideals. Your band will never improve if you have no ambition. If you really want to find Star Beat, you need one. Tell me, what is Poppin' Party's ambition?" he asked.

"D-Don't bully Kasumi! A-As long as she says that she found Star Beat, then that's fine!" a black-haired girl, who was also a member of Poppin' Party, weakly spoke up.

"Even if that is nothing compared to the real Star Beat? At least I know one of you is interested in at least knowing what it is", he looked at the girl with long brown hair.

"O-Tae?" Saaya called out.

Tae pursed her lips.

"I've heard Kasumi talk about Star Beat many times. I might be a bit curious in hearing it", she said.

"You heard her, Miss Leader. What are you going to do? Are you going to be a mediocre band and fade away?" he asked Kasumi.

Kasumi was trying to think. She always thought that things were fine just the way they were. They would have fun practicing in Arisa's basement and sing their hearts out on stage.

She was on the verge of crying but then she felt someone pat her head.

"Sorry for putting you through that", Ryoma said.

"Huh?" everyone was not understanding the situation.

Ryoma sounded like he was angry at Kasumi but now, he was patting her head like she was a scared puppy.

"I'm just worried and at the same time, jealous. Sorry for that", he apologized again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Star Beat was the first beautiful sound I heard. And when a certain man came to our town and gave me a guitar, I tried my best to recreate it. If I could make others hear that miraculous sound, then their lives might change just like how mine did", he answered.

Ryoma had a distant look in his eyes.

"Ryo…ma?" Kasumi's voice snapped him back to reality.

"If you have no ambition, why don't you aim for Future World Fes?" he asked.

Yukina was surprised by what he was suggesting. Future World Fes was a music festival reserved for the best bands in the world. Roselia was trying hard to get into that music festival.

_What are you planning?_ Yukina asked in her mind.

"Also… when I meant that your Star Beat was crap, I meant that you actually managed to create Star Beat. You guys just finished the first and hardest step in creating it. Now all you need is to steer your music to the right direction. If you can do it, you have a shot in Future World Fes", Ryoma encouraged them.

"Future World Fes… Only the best can go there… Can we really do it?" Arisa asked.

"I don't know. I never completed Star Beat in time for the preliminaries. But I heard all of your voices. Start off with Future World Fes as your ambition. Then you might create Star Beat along the way", Ryoma gave them a thumbs-up and walked away.

_Adding a rival might help her figure things out… assuming that they could become a worthy adversary for her…_, Ryoma thought.

###

It was already evening and Yukina was sitting on a swing at a nearby park. She stared at the glittering stars in the sky.

_Star Beat… Is that what we are lacking?_

Yukina closed her eyes and concentrated everything in hearing.

_Nothing…_

What Kasumi and Poppin' Party had was Star Beat, although Ryoma said it was an incomplete version of it. She thought that if it was that captivating when it's incomplete, then it must be a whole different level once Poppin' Party would complete it.

"Yo", someone greeted her.

Yukina saw Ryoma.

"It's time for dinner. Uncle told me to fetch you. After all, dinner tastes best when eaten together", he said.

She didn't respond so Ryoma sighed.

"Why did you urge Poppin' Party to aim for Future World Fes?" she asked.

"They have a shot with Star Beat so why not?"

Yukina felt an ache in her heart. She was trying hard on her own for many years. And then she felt that she grew as a musician and a person when she formed Roselia. Her passion for music was clearly second to none.

But then Kasumi and her band had great progress and it was all because Kasumi heard a special sound.

"_It's unfair_… That's what you're thinking right now, isn't it?" Ryoma asked.

Yukina didn't respond.

"I said that you were doubting yourself. That your music is lacking something. Let me give you an advice: Poppin' Party is Poppin' Party while Roselia is Roselia. You have your own music. And I know that you felt it too when we played together", he said.

"You said that Poppin' Party lacked ambition so they couldn't advance. Roselia has an ambition. What else do we lack?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you look at other bands and see? Maybe your best bet would be the band named Afterglow. Yep. That's a good start"

Yukina got up.

"Now then, shall we go back and eat?" Ryoma asked.

"Let's go"

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


End file.
